Problemas de Intercambio
by Keysie Maxwell
Summary: ¡DEDICADO A ANODED! Él creyó que era problematico ver a su hermana obsesionada con un desconocido, pero el colmo fue también caer en las redes de aquella persona...


"Problemas de intercambio"

Basado en Gundam Wing

By: Keysie Maxwell

Categoría: AU, OOC, Humor, Romance…

Parejas: Duo x Heero x Reelena? OO

Raiting: PG-13

Declaimers: GW no me pertenece, sino que fue creada y producida por grandes empresas que no quisieron hacerla Yaoi oficial para que no los apalearan xD

Dedicatoria: ¡¡Este fic va como regalo para la gran Anoded!! Chica, tienes un talento admirable y mantienes viva esta pareja. Te admiro muchísimo al igual que te quiero. Espero sigamos siendo amigas.

'Pensamientos'

--Diálogos

// Flash Back \\

Capitulo 1: "Desde Oriente"

..: ¿Qué tienes...que puedes conocerme tan bien sin saber nada?... me haces sentir lo que antes desconocía... quizás sea a quien esperaba ..: dice:

Me lo estás diciendo en serio??

:[ Inochi nante yasui mon sa... toku ni ore no wa na... (1) dice:

Claro que si. Aunque aún estoy algo indeciso…

..: ¿Qué tienes...que puedes conocerme tan bien sin saber nada?... me haces sentir lo que antes desconocía... quizás sea a quien esperaba ..: dice:

Pero de qué hablas! No tienes nada que perder, después de todo, aquí también tienes muchos amigos… tu inglés es perfecto, eso lo puedo asegurar yo, que siempre hablo contigo… y… y podríamos conocernos al fin!

:[ Inochi nante yasui mon sa... toku ni ore no wa na... dice:

Tienes razón, pero… se me hace algo difícil dejar mis costumbres

..: ¿Qué tienes...que puedes conocerme tan bien sin saber nada?... me haces sentir lo que antes desconocía... quizás sea a quien esperaba ..: dice:

Ya sé! Qué te parece si te hospedas en mi casa? Dijiste que lo más probable es que te envíen a esta cuidad, no? Y si yo me inscribo en el plan pues puede que resulte y termines en mi hogar … así no te sentirías solo

:[ Inochi nante yasui mon sa... toku ni ore no wa na... dice:

Sería excelente. Lo pensaré mejor, entonces. Ya debo retirarme

..: ¿Qué tienes...que puedes conocerme tan bien sin saber nada?... me haces sentir lo que antes desconocía... quizás sea a quien esperaba ..: dice:

Claro… que estés bien entonces. Matta ne!!!!!

:[ Inochi nante yasui mon sa... toku ni ore no wa na... dice:

Matta ne

**Es posible que ****Inochi nante yasui mon sa... toku ni ore no wa na... no conteste, su estado es No conectado.**

El teclado dejó de oírse entonces, signo inequívoco de que por fin la conversación había acabado. Él suspiró con gran resignación desde su habitación, situada contiguamente a la sala que habían preparado para dejar el PC y desde donde había estado oyendo claramente los entusiastas tecleos que su hermana le propinaba al pobre y torturado tecladito.

Se sentó sin ganas en la cama, dejando de lado la revista que hasta hace unos minutos había estado leyendo, comenzando la cuenta regresiva a su martirio…

3…

Pasos acelerados por el pasillo.

2….

Una gota resbalando por su sien.

1…..

Y allí estaba…

--Duoo

Un duro golpe contra el piso remeció toda la casa como un terremoto.

--¡Ara! Se ha caído un plato –Se lamentó la dueña de casa, viendo el objeto destruido en el piso, desde la cocina.

--¡Waaa! Quítate de encima, quítate de encima –Intentaba quitarse a la loca que le había saltado desde el marco de la puerta con empujones.

--¡Soy tan feliz, nii-san! Parece que por fin he logrado algo grande con él –Siguió fantaseando, ignorando a su hermano mayor que forcejeaba contra su abrazo de acero.

--Cielos, como fastidias… ¿No te he dicho ya que no me interesa lo que hables con ése sujeto? Además de saber lo que pienso sobre tu… -La muchacha –que aún no se quitaba de sobre él- le miró tristemente, con ojitos llorones y una expresión que él nunca había podido combatir –Agh…

--You are so cruel, Duo –Añadió ella, bajando su mirada al suelo y dejando que las lágrimas resbalaran por sus mejillas.

--A-Aish… ¡Está bien, está bien, pero date prisa! –Accedió dubitativo.

Inmediatamente, una sonrisa iluminó el rostro de su hermana mientras se levantaba de sobre él.

'Las clases de actuación que tomó hace 6 años en verdad sirvieron' Se lamentó, dando otro sonoro suspiro de resignación.

---,--'-

--¿¡QUE TU QUÉ?!

--¡Ara! ¿Pero qué les pasa a esos niños? –Miró con preocupación hacia el techo, secándose las manos en su delantal de cocina. Una tasa a su lado rota por otro remezón.

--D-Duo –La rubia rió atropelladamente con mucho nerviosismo.

La fiera se daba vueltas de un lado a otro por toda la habitación.

--¡No puedo creer que te atrevieras a eso, hermana! Digo, es una completa locura aceptar a un extraño dentro de nuestra familia. Además, tiene costumbres completamente diferentes a las nuestras y seguro que nos dará muchos problemas. ¡Aunque claro! Todo esto en caso de que aceptase venir hasta acá, sobretodo a nuestra casa… ¿Qué estabas pensando al hacer semejante oferta? ¡Tú nunca piensas bien las cosas, damn it! Yo…

Y así siguió su hermanito, demostrando su hermosa y bien dotada capacidad de expresión, dándose vueltas aún como león enjaulado por todo el extenso cuarto ése que tenía, por lo menos una media hora hasta que notó que estaba hablando por completo solo y…

--¡No puedo creerlo! –Exclamó, lanzándose de espaldas a la cama, con los brazos extendidos y las piernas colgando hacia abajo por el colchón.

'Por fin acabó' Suspiró ella, acercándose a su hermano trenzado.

--No te pongas así, nii-san…

--No hables en japonés ahora, por favor –Pidió, llevando su mano izquierda al flequillo que caía sobre su frente.

--¡Vamos, vamos! Tú mismo lo dijiste, él aún siquiera a aceptado y ya estás haciendo un berrinche así, Duo. Además, fue algo que salió espontáneo, tienes mucha razón al decir que lo hice sin pensar, pero no me arrepiento. Yo seguiré firme en lo que quiero.

El trenzado se sentó a medias en la cama, apoyándose con los codos desde atrás, para mirar a su rubia hermana menor.

--No puedo rendirme aún; No hasta que él se haya negado. Si es que él lo hace, me rendiré, antes no –Giró su rostro para mirar a su hermano antes de sonreírle, cerrando sus ojos también.

--Aún no logro entender qué le has visto a través de una pantalla vacía… -Dejó escapar de sus labios- pero debe ser muy fuerte para hacerte hablar con madurez por primera vez en tu vida –Sonrió al momento que ella inflaba sus mejillas con rabia y se lanzaba contra él de nuevo, para atacarlo.

--¡Eres un insensible, un malvado, inmaduro, desgraciado!...

Y así siguieron las lluvias de insultos, golpes y risas por parte del varón por largo rato, hasta la hora de la cena de ése día.

---,--'-

--¡Aish, no puede ser posible que los hayas convencido!

El castaño revolvió sus cabellos con total desesperación, recordando los sucesos que ocurrieron el día anterior durante la cena, en donde su hermana había convencido con miradas de cachorro y lindas palabras a sus pobres padres inocentes de aceptar al desconocido en su casa sin ningún problema. No podía creer lo hábil que había resultado su hermana en el arte del convencimiento siniestro.

'Definitivamente, tras esa cara hay un monstruo feroz que espera a sus pobres presas sin descanso' pensó esperanzadoramente.

--No puedo creer que aún te quejes por eso. Pasó ayer. A-Y-E-R –Deletreó burlonamente, deteniéndose en un semáforo en rojo para los peatones de esa concurrida ciudad.

--Sí, sí, di lo que quieras. A mí aún me molesta mucho. No puedo creer que mis padres lo tomaran tan a la ligera.

//--Of course you can do it, sweetheart –Dijo su mama con excesivo cariño -Es una gran oportunidad la que tienes y no puedes desperdiciarla

Con picardía, la mujer había guiñado un ojo a su hija, que se sonrojó rápidamente al entender el mensaje.

--Se ve que tienes muchas ansias de vivir esta linda experiencia –Volvió a afirmar la mujer madura.

--Y, en ése caso, no debes olvidarte para mañana inscribirte hija –El padre apoyó también la idea de su hijita, sonriendo –Creo que será una buena experiencia tener a un joven de tan lejano país en nuestra casa\\

--No si resultase ser un psicópata o un violador o un psicópata violador… -Soltó para sí mismo, enfadado aún por los hechos.

--Como si eres inmaduro –Susurró la muchacha, retomando su marcha una vez la luz cambió.

--Oí eso… ¬¬

--Lo sé

Duo decidió ignorar el molesto comentario y simplemente ambos siguieron en silencio su marcha hasta al metro que los llevaría hasta la High School que estaban cursando.

---,--'-

La verdad, ya había pasado bastante tiempo desde la primera vez que supo de la existencia de ése sujeto del cual ni el rostro conocía –las fotografías tamaño avatar que su hermana solía mostrarle no contaban-.

--Algo así como 4 meses –Se dijo a sí mismo, esperando su turno sentado en la banca.

--¡Home Run! –Gritó fuertemente y los vitorees no se hicieron esperar por parte de los espectadores del juego amistoso -¡Richard, tu turno al bat!

--¡Allá voy, entrenador!

Su hermana tenía una extraña manía y amaba todo lo que estuviese relacionado con Oriente, especialmente lo japonés. Siempre estaba metida en la red a causa de su manía y gracias a esta misma fue que dio con un muchacho creador de doush… doun…

--¿Doujinshi?...

¡Bueno, al diablo con la palabra!

El punto es que dio con el famoso muchacho este y ella prácticamente desde el primer momento en que habló con él quedó completamente prendada y alelada. Rápidamente él era su único tema de conversación y quien parecía tomar toda su atención, desplazando colegio, familia o lo que fuese…

Una chiquilla enamorada, en eso se había transformado con nada de esfuerzo.

Él siempre encontró aquello estúpido. La existencia de ése japonés le molestaba sobremanera y nunca podría entender como es que su hermana se había enamorado de un muchacho tan arrogante al cual siquiera había visto en persona y que fácilmente podía estar actuando esa personalidad "magnética" –como la llamaba su hermana-.

--Es demasiado inocente –Suspiró nuevamente, perdido en sus pensamientos.

--¡Armstrong, es tu turno!

Su hermana y él siempre habían sido muy unidos, no duraban más de diez minutos enojados en las raras veces que peleaban y solían contarse todo lo que les ocurría y lo que a veces les era imposible hablar con sus padres. Ambos se estimaban mucho sin duda y contaban con el otro para todo, pero el entrometido que se había metido Dios sabe cómo parecía estar arruinando aquello desde su punto de vista.

Como había dicho antes, la muchacha no paraba de hablar de él y no le gustaba nada que su hermana le prestara tanta atención a algo sin sentido como comunicarse por MSN con un muchacho idealizado. Por eso, ya casi no se comunicaban como antes y eso le irritaba más que el hecho de que el chico existiera.

--¡Bola uno!… ¡Vamos, vamos con más energía!

¡Cielos, como le irritaba! Y talvez fuese por eso particularmente que él había acumulado tanto odio hacia el japonés ése. No lo sabía muy bien, pero tampoco tenía planeado averiguarlo.

--¡Bola do… oh, demonios! –Se exaltaron los jugadores en el campo al ver a la feliz pelotita desviarse de su curso hasta…

--Rayos… no he podido dejar de pensar en esta tontería en todo el día

--¡Maxwell, ten cuidado!

… su desprotegida y distraída cabeza trenzada.

---,--'-

--¡Auch!

Maldijo para sí mismo cuando la enfermera de la escuela colocó sobre su algo hinchada frente una bandita luego de unas cortas curaciones.

--Ya está, joven Maxwell… usted debería estar más atento cuando está en medio de un juego de baseball –Siguió hablando la rubia enfermera, botando los papeles a la basura y alejándose del castaño de la trenza.

--Lo tomaré en cuenta la próxima vez que una pelota quiera golpearme –Se bajó de la camilla donde lo habían sentado y sacudió su uniforme de deportes- En especial porque el golpe dolió como el infierno

--¡Pues me alegro que aprendiera la lección! –Se sentó en una banquita, guiñando un ojo amistoso al chico.

--¡Sí bueno! Debo retirarme a clases. Muchas gracias enfermera Sally

--¡No fue nada! Y deja de tocar ya el hematoma

--De acuerdo, de acuerdo –Rió por lo bajo, elevando sus manos a cada lado de su cabeza.

Al salir de la enfermería, comenzó su camino por el pasillo del segundo piso, guardando sus manos en los bolsillos del pantalón, hasta los camarines para poder cambiarse al uniforme habitual e irse a las clases que ya habían empezado hacia un buen tiempo, pero unas figuras conocidas que intentaban aguantarse la risa en la puerta de los ya mencionados camarines impidieron que él continuara con sus planes mentales…

--¡Oh, no! No ustedes

--Vimos tu accidente, Maxwell… -Con notoria burla en la voz, uno de ellos le dijo sin más.

---,--'-

--En serio chicos, tengo fuertes sospechas de que ustedes me están espiando –Acusó el trenzado de mala gana, echándose sobre una de las bancas que habían en el patio trasero de la institución.

--¡No lo exageres así, Duo! –Rió amistosamente un chico rubio que se sentó a su costado, en la banca también.

--El juego era obviamente más interesante que las clases, así que gran parte de los estudiantes estábamos viéndolo –Interrumpió un muchacho sentado a su otro costado, en el pasto.

--¡Oh genial! Ahora resulta que tenía a la mitad de la escuela observándome –Suspiró pesadamente, observando el cielo entre las ramas del frondoso árbol que había detrás de ellos.

--Sí, bueno, pero tranquilo que en unos 2 ó 3 años se olvidarán del incidente, Maxwell

Los acompañantes inesperados del castaño rieron ante el comentario del único pelinegro, causando que los labios del receptor de todas las bromas se curvaran en una sonrisa, para seguidamente continuar bromeando a costas del accidente del pelilargo por mucho tiempo, causando más risas y un ameno momento para el disfrute de todos.

--¡Por cierto, Duo! Estuve hablando con tu hermana y ella me ha mencionado sus nuevos planes -¡Ay no! Aquí fue cuando Duo se crispó completamente y perdió su mueca de felicidad –Parecía bastante emocionada…

--Sí, ha estado hablando todo el día de eso, Quatre amigo –Un tono malhumorado se dejó notar en su voz.

--Y por lo que veo, no te agrada nada de nada

--¡Claro que no! Nunca me ha gustado la obsesión que trae con ése niño y resulta que ahora quiere aceptarlo en casa… no la entiendo, la verdad, se está tomando las cosas muy a la ligera

--Pues el amor es así, ¿no? –Habló con voz suave, sonriendo igual de dulce que siempre.

--¿Crees que eso pueda ser realmente amor?

--No creo que ése sea el problema. A mí más bien me parece que sólo estás un poco celoso, Duito –Y eso ameritó un nuevo crispamiento por parte del castaño que mantenía la charla.

--I-I'm not! I'm just worried about her… you know, she can be so innocent when she want it

-- Yeah, that's right… pero es su desicion, creo que no puedes hacer nada más que apoyarla –Sonrió amablemente –No creo que te mate hacerlo

El trenzado se quedó mudo ante las palabras del rubio, que si bien no eran nuevas para él, si le hacían pensar bastante en la posibilidad de dejar todo en paz, pero...

--¡Hey! No queremos interrumpir su linda charla, pero ya están por tocar para el receso y tenemos que volver antes de que nos descubran, chicos

--Querrás decir "te descubran" –Aclaró un ojiverde, interrumpiendo a quien los interrumpió a ellos.

--¡No me digas que has mentido de nuevo, Wufei! –Duo exclamó con gracia.

--Oye, ¿De qué otra manera crees que Miss Une me dejaría salir, eh?

--Ella dejará de creerte la excusa de la enfermería –Siguió reprochándole Trowa.

--¡Aish, ya dejen de discutir y cásense ustedes dos! –Bromeó el trenzado riendo con ganas, pero la mirada que recibió por parte de ellos dos le dejó claro que decía algo más y terminaba bajo tierra dentro de un cajón.

--B-Bueno, ya vamos –El árabe intentó alivianar el momento, rodeando los hombros del trenzado con su mano para comenzar a caminar.

--Yo creo que si… -No dudó en apoyarlo. Después de todo, su pellejo estaba en juego.

---,--'-

--Así es, por mi parte ya esta todo listo. Ahora sólo falta que mis padres firmen todo ese papeleo hoy en la tarde, cuando pasen por nosotros y será completamente oficial el traslado de…

El pobre tomatito cherry estaba hecho picadillo en el plato, sangrando de dolor por todos los pinchazos que un aburrido trenzado le daba con su tenedor por tener que escuchar todo el parloteo que su hermana hablaba con el rubio árabe, sentados ambos frente a él en el comedor del edificio, casi deseando que la roja cosita fuese el cuerpo de su hermana por primera vez en su vida.

--¿Entretenido, Maxwell? –Le preguntó una inconfundible voz al oído, que le sacó una sonrisa inmediatamente.

--Como no tienes idea, Wufei…

--Entonces que bueno que Trowa y yo no tardamos más

Sonriendo, el chino se sentó junto a él en la mesa, siendo seguido por el otro castaño que venía con él y se sentó al lado del pelinegro, saludando a Quatre y su hermana que devolvieron el gesto con entusiasmo.

--Deberías dejar ese pobre tomate si planeas comértelo –Sugirió riendo levemente el asiático.

--Supongo… -Suspirando, soltó el tenedor y volteó a ver a su amigo con interés -¿Y por qué fue que tardaron tanto en llegar, Wufei?

--Bueno… -Un sonrojo tomó sus mejillas antes de continuar –Resulta que Trowa tenía razón y la señorita Une si me descubrió ésta vez. Nos dijo que nos quedáramos luego de la campana porque tenía que hablar con nosotros…

--Lo que significa que hasta ahora ella les estaba dando uno de sus extensos sermones –Terminó la frase, alargando la penúltima palabra.

--¿Qué comes que adivinas?

--Comida maltratada

El chino estalló en una carcajada como se las oía rara vez, llamando la atención de los que compartían la mesa con él y alguno que otro de otras mesas.

--Siempre tan ocurrente, ¿no?

--¡Por supuesto, Wu-chan! Así soy yo

--Claro, claro –Y con este último comentario, se dispuso a disfrutar la comida.

Desde ahí, hablaron intercaladamente con el silencio en aquella mesa, en los cuales los que la ocupaban se dedicaron a terminar lo más rápido posible de comer, para poder tener tiempo que compartir, como siempre, en la azotea del colegio el tiempo restante…

---,--'-

--¡Kyaaaa!

El estridente grito que soltó la joven muchacha dentro de la casa de los Maxwell juro que se oyó unos 10 kilómetros a la redonda, alertando a más de una persona... y tirando más de una pieza de loza.

--¡Cielos! Creo que a este paso mamá va a quedarse sin platos –Murmuró el trenzado, que descansaba en el piso de abajo, mirando la televisión para matar el aburrimiento –Que bueno que no está para ver el desastre…

--¡Duo, no vas a crees lo que pasó! –Le exclamó una voz desde atrás, casi dejándolo pegado al techo por el susto.

'Estoy seguro de que puedo imaginármelo' Pensó, desviando su mirada de la rubia de trencitas, con una enorme gota en su cabeza.

--_¡Heero me ha dicho algo fantástico el día de hoy, no imaginas lo feliz que…! _–Ambos se detuvieron en sincronización perfecta. Duo con una sonrisa burlona sobre sus labios y su hermana con más de una venita saltando en su cabeza.

--¡¡Deja de imitarme, Duo-temee!!

--Esas palabras no son apropiadas para una señorita…

--¡Kyaa!

Exclamó furiosa el grito de guerra contra su trenzado pariente, lanzándose sobre él para pellizcar sus gorditas mejillas con rudeza, estirándolas a ratos para causarle dolor, pero el otro seguía riendo infantilmente por la situación, contagiándole el buen humor sin darse cuenta.

--Como si eres malo, Duo… siquiera me tomas en serio –Le acusó haciendo pucherito una vez se rindió en hacerle sufrir.

--No es eso, no exageres –Le abrazó por los hombros, sentándola a su lado en el sillón –Mejor cuéntame antes de que me arrepienta, ¿si?

--Bueno… no creo que te guste mucho lo que te diré…

--Yo tampoco, pero qué más da –Le interrumpió con algo de enfado.

--Está bien… -Tomó un largo respiro, como para darse el valor de hablar de una vez –hanadelantadolasfechasylosintercambiosdeJaponvendranelviernes

Por favor, espere un momento….

Cargando…

Sí, sí… ya se está analizando la situación

Ya, ya está… 100

--¡¡QUE QUÉ!!

Bien, si el grito de su hermana se había oído lejos… este grito simplemente remeció el planeta… y de paso, ahora si, dejo a su madre sin loza.

---,--'-

Cuatro días, diez horas, treinta minutos y 10 segundos… bueno, 11… 12…. 13..…… 14……………………………… 15……………………. 16………………………………..

¿¡Demonios, por qué la maldita semana había pasado tan rápido y ahora los segundos no querían colaborar y avanzaban tan lentos, ignorando la mirada asesina que les enviaba a través de su reloj de pulsera?!

--¡¿Por qué Shinigami está en mi contra!? –Gritó de pronto el americano, alzándose de aquella incómoda silla del lugar público y, de paso, espantando a toda la gente que estaba a su alrededor y que por algún milagro –que ya se había esfumado- no se habían ido de su lado al percibir el aura negra y densa que le rodeaba.

--H-Hermano… -Esta vez, no se atrevió a hablarle en japonés como acostumbraba, claramente por el miedo que también le había causado la repentina reacción del mayor –Respira profundo y…

De acuerdo, aquella cara de "te mataré si sigues hablando" no le alentaba mucho que digamos a seguir intentando regularizar el ánimo de perros que de pronto había invadido a su pariente, en especial cuando los ojos usualmente azul-violeta ahora brillaban en un extraño rojo carmesí…

--De acuerdo, t-talvez tengas razón… e-el yoga no es oportuno ahora –Sintió su cuerpo de gelatina por el alivio cuando el trenzado le quitó la mirada furiosa de encima para comenzar a fulminar cualquier cosa que se pusiera frente a él.

'Definitivamente no se lo está tomando nada de bien' Suspiró con resignación, bajando la mirada al ahora interesante piso del aeropuerto con desgano…

// Como todos los día de la semana, la familia compartía una amena cena alrededor de la mesa, juntos como no se podía a otras horas por las tareas que cada integrante debía cumplir, y se dedicaban a comentar sus días.

--¡Me parece excelente que hayan acortado el plazo! –Suspiró la mujer como si algo muy romántico le hubiese pasado recientemente.

--¿Pero no crees que será un poco temprano para que andes sola por las calles, hija? No habrá mucha gente rondando –El padre, como siempre, intentaba proteger a su hijita –Y recuerda que el aeropuerto está bastante lejos

--Sí, es algo que he estado pensando también… -Ella detuvo su mano a unos centímetros de la boca, aún con el tenedor en la mano –Así que pensaba que podría llevar a alguien conmigo, una amiga o algo así

--¿Una amiga? Creo que sería igual de peligroso que ir sola –Insistió su mamá y la rubia tembló levemente, sabiendo lo que vendría –Lo mejor sería que tu hermano te acompañe

Silencio…

Más silencio…

Mucho más silencio…

Un perro aullando afuera…

Una bolita de paja que pasó rodando dentro de la estancia…. ¿?

Silencio…

--¡Yo no iré a buscar a nadie! –Había dicho enérgico, levantándose de la mesa con indignación \\

¡Oh, pero claro que había tenido que ir a acompañar a su hermana! Y no era el hecho de tener que hacerle el favor lo que le molestaba, sino que nuevamente todo tenía que estar relacionado con el japonecito ése, que ya le tenía los nervios de punta y la ira ardiendo.

--Hermano… e-el vuelo—h-ha llegado…

Y fue su hermana quien le trajo de vuelta a la realidad, jalándolo de la camisa blanca que llevaba ése día al momento que tartamudeaba tontamente aquellas palabras, esta vez por algo totalmente diferente al miedo que antes hubo sentido, sino que por una emoción incontenible que le erizó por completo.

'Ya aterrizó mi pesadilla' Se dijo bastante optimista, como siempre, volteando a ver a la rubia que se sentaba a su lado.

--¿Y que esperas, niña? Mejor ve a recogerlo…

--D-Demo…

--¡Nada de peros ahora que es muy tarde para eso! –La tomó por los hombros y la volteó, dejándola de espaldas a él, para comenzar a empujarla- ¡Vete de una vez!

Y ella le dio una trágica última mirada luego de que la empujara lejos de las sillas donde habían estado, antes de seguir sola el camino, más tiesa que un juguete nuevo, cosa que le "obligó" a comenzar a seguirla algo alejado, pero sin perderla de vista… después de todo, ¿quién querría perderse el espectáculo de verla en semejante estado frente a tanta gente?

Bien, pensamiento malévolo siendo que adoraba a su hermana, pero no podía evitarlo, así como el soltar risitas algo diabólicas por lo bajo.

Cuando su hermana se hubo detenido –más tiesa que un tronco- cerca de la puerta por donde ya comenzaba a aparecer la gente con aspecto algo cansado y una que otra pertenencia, él simplemente se detuvo a una distancia prudente, pero no lejana, y se apoyó en una pared con los brazos cruzados.

Aún no le gustaba mucho la idea de que el chico viniese de esa manera tan inesperada y que sus padres siquiera hayan sido capaces de acompañar a su indefensa hija a semejante travesía, así que no iba a aparentar estar feliz en esta ocasión.

De pronto su hermana –luego de un no muy bien disimulado estremecimiento- pareció ponerse pálida y muchísimo más ansiosa de los humanamente posible, con una sonrisa tan enorme que podía compararse con el tamaño de aquel aeropuerto.

'Oh no…'

Y aquella negación no fue solamente una atrasada reacción ante la nueva figura oriental que se paraba con seguridad frente a ellos, con aquellos ojos azules y la sonrisa confianzuda sobre su piel tostada, sino por el hecho de que simplemente no podía despegar sus ojos de él… y su corazón parecía querer dejar de latir en cualquier momento.

--Que bueno por fin conocerte, Ririna-san… -¡Y quiso derretirse ante aquella masculina voz! Sus mejillas ahora sí tomaron un furioso color rojizo a momento de secarse sus labios de golpe.

¿Acaso… así se sentía enamorarse a primera vista?

_Continuará…_

¡Hola, hola, hola! Bueno, como ya he dicho antes, este fic va con dedicatoria para una gran persona, que hace poco también me dedico otro de sus bellísimos, hermosísimos fanfics. ¡Si esta chica es un amor, digna de admirar!.

Anoded, gracias por todo lo que has hecho por mí en el poquito tiempo que llevamos de conocernos nn

Quiero aprovechar para disculparme también por los fanfics que aún no he terminado, de esta misma serie, pero les aseguro que estoy trabajando en terminarlos y les pido un poco más de paciencia, onegai.

¡Bien! Un saludo a todos y muchos besototes y abrazos.

¡FeLiZ AñO Nu3vO MiNna!


End file.
